


lousy truth

by dreamclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fictober, M/M, Magic AU, just some fluff, mark is cursed and hyuck helps him, mentions of jeno and jaemin but like So Brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamclub/pseuds/dreamclub
Summary: Mark has been cursed twice. The first time, it's so he can only speak the truth. The second? Donghyuck, the man responsible for helping him, is incredibly attractive, and Mark literally can't stop himself from flirting.





	lousy truth

**Author's Note:**

> fictober day four. prompts were 'the great hall wisdom blah blah its in there somewhere' and 'cursed'.
> 
> i got 600 words into a different fic before realizing it was too ambitious and starting this fic and honestly BLEH feedback has been low on my last fics n im running low on motivation but i gotta do this entire month or ill DIE so. yeah
> 
> twit: redxuxi  
> cc: curiouscat.me/xuxiclub

Towering above him, in a whirlwind of columns and marble and stone, was the Great Hall. Intimidating, old, and according to his friends, the only place that could fix his problem. The hall was a place of wisdom and authority, or so they said. Also, it had a killer cafe. Best coffee in the city. And Mark had been sleeping badly since his situation began; stress was one hell of a stimulant.

With a deep breath, he began walking up the stairs. What couldn’t have been more than fifty steps felt like hundreds. A never-ending path into the sky. Soon, he’d be among the clouds.

Eventually he completed the hike and found himself in front of a barren wall. Panting, he rested a hand on the stone. A door materialized in front of him and swung open all at once, sending him stumbling inside.

“Oh!” the person at the desk exclaimed, jumping at the sudden noise, “Hello!”

When he swivelled in his chair, Mark was almost thankful that he was cursed. Skin the color of sunlight peeked out from under an oversized, cream sweater, delicate collarbones and slim neck leading up to an angelic face. Honey hair swept into his eyes, which glew golden even in the dim light of the study. Beautiful. And staring right at him.

Like an idiot, Mark waved. The boy held back a laugh, lips twitching adorably.

“I’m Donghyuck, I’ll be helping you today. What’s your name?” he stood and placed his palms on the desk, leaning over it as if he was trying to press the answer out of Mark.

“Mark,” he answered. So he could talk! Progress from the wave, at least.

Donghyuck bent over the desk and started rummaging around in his drawers. Mark took the opportunity to look around. A single barren bookshelf sat on the wall, surrounded by plush couches and throw pillows. Fire crackled and spit in the corner, a brick chimney leading nowhere. Fresh coffee and baked goods from the cafe were sprawled out on the table.

He straightened out a stack of papers on his desk. “What’s brought you here, Mark?”

“I can only speak the truth,” Mark said, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Could be simple as truth serum. Have you ingested anything oddly bitter recently?”

“No, I’ve already taken several versions of antidotes and nothing has worked. It isn’t that.”

Hyuck hummed for a moment. His thinking face was unfairly cute. Pens seemed to disappear in the clutter of his desk; three had gone missing since Mark had arrived. Digging out a new one, he continued to hum under his breath. Strange. And did he mention unfairy cute?

“Do you mind if I check for signs of a curse?” Donghyuck walked around the desk until he was standing in front of Mark.

He was shorter up close. And prettier. Pearly white teeth flashed when he smiled, his eyes lighting up as he waited for Mark’s answer. It seemed that he was excited to help Mark, to figure out what was happening to him.

Mark backed up a step and said, “Depends on how you’re gonna do it.”

“You’ll need to, uh, remove your shirt,” Hyuck smiled tentatively, “It’s awkward, but the only way to look. Would you be comfortable with that?”

Rationally, he knew there was a logical reason. This was Donghyuck’s job, and the Hall had sent him to the room specifically to get help, so he was obviously knowledgeable. Somehow, he didn’t think that a professional would ask him to strip if it wasn’t necessary.

Mark blurted, “No!”

Donghyuck had asked if he would be comfortable doing it, not if he would be willing. When he tried to point that out his mouth wouldn’t form the words. Stumped, he tried to think of a clever way to word it.

Hyuck saw the look on his face and said, “Would you be _willing_ to do that?”

Mark blushed, and took off his shirt to hide the redness, covering his cheeks with the fabric for a split second. The flush extended down his neck. Donghyuck’s cool hands pressed against his shoulders, turning him so he faced the wall. There was no door anywhere in the room. As he thought of it, one opened.

‘You can leave if you want,’ the room seemed to say, door creaking open to reveal the outside. Mark closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the press of Hyuck’s fingers on his bare back. Goosebumps rose wherever he touched.

“Thinking of leaving?” he teased, trailing a path down his spine. Feather light. He pressed harder at the base, causing Mark to arch his back in surprise.

“Yes,” Mark answered. If he had full motor control he would have never said that. Never. Not in a million years, not under a bribe or a dare. Not to a complete stranger. Yet he said it anyway. Leaving without permanently embarrassing himself seemed more and more unlikely each minute.

Hyuck laughed behind him, palm pressing flat against his back. “Nervous?”

“Yes,” Mark said again, and turned back to Hyuck, hoping his eyes would convey how desperate he was. After realizing how much of his chest that bared to him, he whirled back around, face burning red in the cool air of the room.

Instantly Hyuck’s hand was back on his back, this time comforting instead of searching. “I just need to check for any raised marks or unusual spots. Curses often leave bodily indicators near the areas they affect.”

Mark nodded. It sounded fair enough. Granted, he’d never had any experience with curses. But still. Donghyuck continued to move his palm over his back, thorough and sure, not missing a spot. Mark bit at his lip and tried to keep the fidgeting to a minimum. Theories on how he’d been cursed flooded through his mind. He was powerless to speak them.

A finger traced around the base of his neck. He shuddered.

“Hnnm,” Mark grunted, trying to speak but not being able to get the words out. Again. Three days of the nonsense and he was none the wiser on how to stop it. Or what thoughts he would be able to articulate.

“Here!” Hyuck’s voice was colored with triumph, breath hot on Mark’s exposed neck. He hadn’t realized how close he was. Realization hit Hyuck at the same time and he took a stumbling step back, landing heavy on the wooden floor.

A flat palm replaced the finger on the small of his back, leading him over to Donghyuck’s desk. Pressing him against it, he reached around him and grabbed a pad and pencil and put his finger back where it was, tracing over the raised mark over and over and over and over.

Quickly, he sketched the shape of the marking. Precise, heavy strokes. He was good at his job.

Plucking a marker from his desk and leaning down, he pressed a finger to the mark once more, as if making sure of the exact spot. For the last five minutes his hand had been on top of it. Mark figured it would be difficult to lose it.

Hyuck circled it in bold, black ink. Then he removed his hand. Mark felt cold without his touch.

“Miss your hand,” Mark whined. Why couldn’t he have just been killed! Why!

Donghyuck stilled for a second, frozen in shock. Mercifully, he ignored what he’d said, instead walking over to the lone bookshelf. There were no actual books on it, just a strand of string lights and a few odds and ends. Pictures of Hyuck with friends, potted plants, spare stationary, and what appeared to be a glasses case were placed sporadically among the shelves. Even a few scented candles had made their way in. Yet no books.

“I have a few theories as to what it could be.” Hyuck touched the top shelf, which had been left empty. A stack of books appeared. “Hope you like research!”

Magic never ceased to amaze him. Though he’d grown up with it, few places had sentience quite like the Hall, and he’d never really had any need urgent enough to gain entry. Actually, the closest he’d gotten was coffee from Jaemin and Jeno.

He made a mental note to try to exit to the cafe, or to ask Donghyuck how to get there.

-

Half an hour of pleasant conversation on Donghyuck’s end and borderline embarrassing confessions on Mark’s and a conclusion was drawn.

Mark had accidentally wandered into a curse set for someone else. Due to the misplaced intent, it’d had wonky side effects, not fully potent. The symbol on his skin was missing key strokes. Instead of saying the full truth that was needed in the situation, he would blurt whatever truthful thing was on his mind. 

“If you don’t get rid of this I may die,” Mark said, proud of himself for stringing together a generally normal sentence. If only he could’ve said please.

Donghyuck laughed and threw a crumpled piece of paper at him. “Patience! I know how to fix it.”

He stood and walked back over to the bookshelf, placing the stack down. It disappeared instantly. He waited for Mark to reply, but Mark wasn’t feeling particularly inspired to speak. “I wonder if you’re more fun when you can talk.”

“I’d like for you to find out,” Mark said, flushing bright red as the words left his mouth. He’d been doing so well. At least the curse would allow him to dramatically sigh.

Hyuck stared him right in the face, and without the influence of a curse said, “I’d like that, too.”

Without missing a beat, he placed his hand down on the shelf again, this time calling up a host of herbs and pastes. Belatedly Mark realized what nice hands he had. Not especially large, or slim, or beautiful. Just nice. Like they’d be soft to hold. They hadn’t been rough on his back.

It took all of his effort to not vocalize the thought. He placed a hand over his mouth, just in case.

“What’re you thinking about?” Donghyuck smiled mischievously.

Mark’s voice came out muffled, “Holding your hand.”

He _really_ needed to stop thinking.

Hyuck walked back over and sat down in front of him, teasing smile still on his face. Seemingly random items overflowed from his arms. “I’m gonna miss you being this bold when I fix you.”

Mark just rolled his eyes and began to help Donghyuck with setting up the jars and baggies.

-

Another half hour and Mark was cured and ready to leave. 

“You know, we could give the hand holding thing a shot,” Hyuck said, cheeks flushed.

Mark turned back so quickly he nearly got whiplash. “Really?”

“All you have to do is ask.” Hyuck leaned casually against his desk. Pens clattered to the floor. His smile faltered when Mark hesitated.

“Donghyuck, will you _please_ ,” he fluttered his eyelashes, “Stop being an idiot and take me to the cafe?”

He grabbed his coat and stepped forward, finally encasing Mark’s hand in his, “Good enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment i am DESPERATE for some sweet sweet validation


End file.
